


Don’t play with me

by leonardodavenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad girl Leonie and popular girl Sara AU, Druck Fandom Gift Exchange, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Not really though, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, The Druck Fandom gift Exchange, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodavenzi/pseuds/leonardodavenzi
Summary: In this world, Leonie goes to David’s school, and David never switches school. Sara and Leonie meet in Uni, just at the same time as Matteo and David meet each other. This world has made Leonie a little tougher on the outside, and Sara a little more careful. Everyone perceives Sara as the popular girl, and Leonie as the bad, lone wolf. They shouldn’t work together at all. And still, Sara can’t stay away from Leonie.
Relationships: Sara Adamczyk/Leonie Richter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Don’t play with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyellowcurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/gifts).



> Written for [theyellowcurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains) in the Druck fandom gift exchange. You mentioned that you both liked Matteo and David and Leonie and Sara, so I took the chance and wrote this story about Sara and Leonie. I hope you like it - it was a pleasure writing it for you! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for organizing this for us, [Pauline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakshuka_grandpasweaters/pseuds/shakshuka_grandpasweaters)!

**So, I’m a sex goddess, huh?**

"Your parents could come home," Leonie said, pulling Sara close as they stumbled into her room, kissing her neck. 

“Huh?” Oh god. Sara was shivering. This felt so good, her head was spinning with lust.

“Your parents.” Leonie’s breath was warm against her skin, and her hands were everywhere. 

"Don't care." Sara closed her bedroom door and backed Leonie up against it, sealed her mouth over Leonie's. "Want you," she added. Her hands were shaking as she pressed closer.

She had never wanted anything or anyone so badly before.

And Leonie… Leonie looked dazed. “Oh, God, I want you too,” she mumbled. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair messy and God, she was beautiful. She let out a quiet moan into Sara’s mouth and yeah, she definitely seemed like she was telling the truth. Wanting her. Wanting Sara. 

Wow. Shit. The thought was wild. Here she was, about to get lucky with Leonie Richter. Leonie, who was beautiful, smart, fit and funny, but who had just a little too many hard edges to fit in with the popular people in university. Who dressed casually, weird, like she didn’t care at all. Who told all the popular people to go fuck themselves. Who had told Sara to do the same, basically.

Right now, Leonie’s lips were warm and soft, though, and Sara was lightheaded with want. She breathed hard and kissed Leonie deeper, and everything fell away around them and narrowed down to the feeling of Leonie’s warm body and her lips and tongue. It felt amazing. 

Leonie took a deep breath, grabbed Sara’s hips and pulled her closer. ”Sure you want this?” she teased, and let her hand slide up so she could bury her fingers into Sara’s hair. Then she moved her lips to Sara’s neck, the expanse of exposed skin there, pressing her whole body against Sara's. ”You know what they say about me, right?”

And yeah. Sara knew. She had thought that stuff like that didn’t matter after high school, but that was a lie. Sara had quickly gotten a reputation as one of the cool, popular girls at university, and the rumours about Leonie… That was something else. Leonie wasn’t only an edgy nerd and a loner; they said that she was a bad girl, too, and a player, probably because she was hot as hell, and she knew it. They said she fucked around and broke people’s hearts.

Sara should probably care. She should probably worry, too. Right now, she didn’t. She just smiled, threw her arms around Leonie’s neck and deepened the kiss, turning it from the soft, wonderful thing, to something filthier with more intent. “Yes, I know what they say. I don’t care.”

Leonie looked a her. “You don’t care that they call me a slut? Or a player?” 

“I don’t care what they call you,” Sara said. “I mean, I don’t like that they call you things, that’s shit. I just don’t think anyone can define you.”

Leonie blinked. “Right.”

Sara smiled. “Just. Don’t play with me.” She said it to tease, but there was sincerity behind it, she couldn’t deny that.

They locked eyes. Something honest and true turned up in Leonie’s eyes. “I won’t.” 

“Good.” Sara kissed Leonie deeper. “Want you so bad,” she sighed. It was as if she had no filter. And right now, she didn’t care.

"Okay," Leonie said, and meeped, like she was trying to come to grips with what was happening. It was as if she was surprised by how much Sara wanted her. Had wanted her for a long time.

Leonie brought their mouths together again, licking into Sara's, moving her hands from their grip on Sara' t-shirt, folding one behind Sara's neck, cupping it gently and the other dragging roughly through her hair. Sara wrapped her tongue around Leonie's, savoring the taste of her mouth and the little whimpers she made into Sara's. 

It felt amazing. Better than anything Sara ever had imagined. And she had imagined a lot.

Leonie's hands lifted Sara's shirt, as she panted, "Off...off," against Sara's lips, as if she had no time to waste. "God," she sighed, her fingers running over Sara's breasts, down her sides and over her stomach. "You are so hot."

Sara couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Leonie' praise. It all felt so unreal. Was this really happening? A few minutes earlier, Sara had believed that Leonie hated her. 

Leonie had at least disliked her, Sara was sure of that. The two of them were so different, after all. Sure, most of the things they said about Leonie were probably bullshit, but she did seem like a loner, and sometimes kind of nerdy. Not a geek or anything, it wasn’t like she was always studying or engrossed in a comic book or a superhero movie. She was hot, and quite sporty, actually, and couldn’t care less about stuff like Star Wars, for instance. Sometimes, Sara was even more of a geek than Leonie, with her love for movies and theatre stuff. 

Leonie’s hard edges did make her into an outsider, though, in contrast to Sara, who never dared to speak up and who always hung around with the “right” people. Sara, who flirted with popular guys and dated idiots, just to fit in and to forget who she really was. 

Sara could understand it if Leonie was skeptical of her. But now... now she was allowed to do this, to drown in Leonie’s soft curves and sink into her warmth. 

“Fuck, so hot,” Leonie whispered, again. She tugged at Sara’s t-shirt and turned them around, so that she suddenly was the one pushing Sara against the wall.

Sara shivered and moaned under Leonie’s hands. “You’re the hot one,” she protested. She sounded weak. Shit. She needed to get it together. She hooked up with people all the time, why did she feel so dizzy? She was supposed to have game, after all. Okay, she’d mostly been with boys, but still.  _ She  _ was supposed to be the one making the other one breathless. “You’re the hot one,” she muttered, reaching for Leonie’s zipper, starting to undo it.

Leonie shut her eyes for a moment. "You don’t get it. I’ve wanted this for – " Her eyes shot up and her words cut off on a moan when Sara's hand slipped into her loose jeans and her panties and slid between her legs, right into the warmth and wet folds. 

Sara was almost impressed with her own courage. The wetness between Leonie’s legs made her head spin. She had game alright.

"You’ve wanted this for what?" Sara whispered in Leonie’s ear, dragging her fingers over her, and Leonie moaned, a shiver going through her body. Her hands were digging into Sara’s hair and she mouthed at her jawline.

”Fucking hell, Sara.” Leonie buried her face in Sara’s neck and pushed against her hand. "I’ve… uh… wanted this since the first day I saw you."

The air was pushed out of Sara, and she struggled to get a word out. Leonie’s line was such a cliche, and Sara knew that Leonie probably was a player, and that this probably just was something Leonie just said to everyone, and still... "Holy fuck, " she whispered.

Leonie’s hands fell to rest on her waist, and her fingers ghosted the heated skin over her waistband. Sara shivered, heat pooling between her legs. She couldn’t believe this was happening. If her so called Uni friends knew... but no. They would never have guessed. It had been Sara’s dread for a long time that someone would figure out how she felt about Leonie, but suddenly she  _ wanted  _ them to know. She wanted them to know everything. She kissed Leonie again, long and deep, her hand working between Leonie's legs while Leonie pushed her into the wall.

Sara felt so hot, and so horny. Embarrassingly, too, she was panting into the kiss as Leonie kissed her deeper.

"What do you want, Sara?" Leonie whispered, letting her hands slide further under Sara’s t-shirt. 

Sara looked into Leonie’s beautiful eyes and felt like she could drown in the dark lust she saw there. God, she wanted everything. She wanted to keep touching Leonie. She wanted to bury her face between Leonie’s breasts, she wanted to taste Leonie between her thighs, she wanted Leonie to finger her until she lost it, she wanted to smell and lick and taste and feel. She wanted Leonie’s lips and tongue. 

"I want your mouth,” Sara finally sighed. “If you want to?"

Leonie gave a crooked smile. She lifted Sara's t-shirt, and Sara had to pull her hands off Leonie as Leonie pulled the shirt up and over her head. Then she helped her to take off her bra, looking like she enjoyed every moment of it, almost like she was unwrapping a present. Her mouth latched onto Sara's nipple, making her shiver and moan.

"Here?" Leonie asked, mouth moving to lick at the other one. Sara threw her head back against the door (if her parents had been home, there was no way they wouldn't have heard that).

Leonie pulled her hips away and bent down, trailed her tongue lower, down Sara’s stomach, dropping down to her knees as she dipped into Sara's belly button. "Here?" she questioned again.

"Yeah," Sara sighed. "Everywhere. Jesus."

"You sure?" Leonie quipped. "You don't have anywhere specific in mind?" she sucked on Sara's hip.

Sara shivered. "I hate you," she said, her hands falling into Leoni's hair, gripping hard and Leonie seemed to be fighting back a moan. Sara couldn’t hide her smirk when Leonie looked up at her. 

As if in retaliation, Leonie went to work on the button of Sara’s jeans, working the zip before pulling it down, Sara's panties all that stood between Leonie and her pussy. Sara mouthed at the fabric. She looked focused and very turned on. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes glazed over. And her mouth – 

"Jeeesus," Sara hissed and it was Leonie's time to smirk.

“Where do you want my mouth, Sara?” Leonie mumbled into the fabric. "Say it," she demanded. "I won't do it unless you say it."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Say what?  _ Oh, please, sex godess Leonie, please, suck me off! _ Is that what you mean?"

Leonie chuckled. "Well you can maybe phrase it as a question." Leonie gave Sara's pants a hard yank down anyway.

Sara groaned, she couldn’t wait to feel Leonie’s lips against her. 

“You know,” Leonie muttered, “To be honest, I’ll happily lick your pussy, whether you ask for it, or not.” 

Her eyes were so dark. She looked hungry. 

And well. Maybe it was some weird reverse psychology or something, because Leonie’s words made Sara weak in the knees and she started to ask, very nicely. "Please, Leonie, please, ” she groaned, bucking her hips. ”Lick me and suck my pussy for me, please..." Fuck, she was so gone, she was almost whining. And she didn’t care, at all.

”Spread your legs,” Leonie said, and Sara did.

Leonie dove in, moaning and licking into Sara. 

And, fuck, it was so good.  Sara just looked down in amazement. This was a scene right out of her most preposterous fantasy. Leonie's tongue was swirling inside her, licking deeply. 

”Fuuuck,” Sara moaned, shivering all over.

Leonie’s tongue worked hard, tasting her depths and providing delicious pleasure along the walls of Sara's pussy. Sara felt her pussy tighten around the tongue inside her. Sara didn’t know what she had expected, but she hadn’t expected that it would be this good.

"Oh god, it's good," Sara moaned. "It's really fucking good."

Leonie hummed into her and  grabbed her ass, lifting it, exposing her even more to her eager mouth. She began tonguing Sara deeper, more insistently, not relenting for a second. Sara couldn’t take her eyes off her. And when Leonie tilted her head and looked up, it made heat flush through Sara and she moaned and bucked in pleasure.

Then, when she had Sarah groaning loudly, Leonie removed her tongue from Sarah's folds and clamped her lips around the small, hard bud of Sara's clit. Now it was subject to Leonie's insistent licks, sucks and kisses.

"Fuck yes," Sara groaned as she felt the jolting electricity of Leonie's tongue, lips and teeth on her most sensitive spot. She could barely keep standing on her feet. Leonie was so close to getting her off that Sara could only pant the one ingredient she knew would send her over the edge. "F-fingers," she panted her request.

Leonie heard and responded. She pressed two fingers into Sara, and Sara moaned. 

Leonie quickened the pace of her thrusts and her oral efforts as Sara bucked in pleasure. She was torn. She wanted to come but she wanted it to last. In the end, her body won, and she bucked her hips into Leonie.

"Come on, fuck me," Sara groaned. “Please, just…”

Leonie began licking, taking the nub of Sara's clit between her lips and applying gentle sucking pressure as her fingers angled slightly and fucked Sarah deeply. 

“Yeah, you’re so close, aren’t you, babe,” Leonie sighed. 

That was all it took. 

Sara didn't know if it was Leonie’s fingers or her tongue or just hearing Leonie’s words or the more likely mix of it all but that was it.  She came, biting her lip, fisting her hand in Leonie's hair, essentially choking Leonie with her thighs around her face.  She bucked and rode her orgasm all the way through. She could feel herself coating Leonie's face and hands with her release and gripped Leonie tighter to her. She felt her toes curl and cramp as her whole body felt as though it was pulsing and squeezing and exploding.

To her surprise, she felt Leonie's fingers replaced again by her tongue as her orgasm coursed through her and Sara kept bucking, riding Leonie's tongue through the course of her orgasm. Soon, her bucks and moans were just little jolts and heavy breathing. Leonie's licking, plunging tongue became sweet kisses.

When Leonie pulled back, she looked dizzy. Sara dragged her to her feet. 

“So, I’m a sex godess, huh?” Leonie said with a dazed smile. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were swollen. Wet.

God, she was beautiful.

Sara shrugged her shoulders and her voice was again that of the confident, smart girl she wanted to be. Or, at least, she hoped so. "Hey, I got what I wanted, didn’t I?" she said defiantly. 

Leonie’s eyes glinted. “So you did.” She held her own hand tenderly, laughing a breathy laugh. "Fuck me, I think you broke my fucking fingers."

Sarah winced, she did tend to squeeze hard when she came. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Leonie smiled.  They locked eyes again. Leonie’s eyes we're still dark, but he looked hesitant.

“I think it’s your turn,” Sara said, shivering a little as a new anticipation filled her. 

And Leonie didn’t protest.  Sara leaned into her, and it was scary how much she was enjoying kissing her. Tasting herself on Leonie’s lips. Sara’s hand began running up Leonie's smooth leg, resting on the outside of her thigh. She wanted to remove Leonie’s clothes and begin immediately.

To her surprise, however, Leonie broke their kiss and even pulled away slightly.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked, worrying greatly that Leonie was experiencing second thoughts.

“Bed, Leonie muttered, with a slight blush on her cheeks. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Oh, okay,” Sara said. She was nervous, and she could feel her heart beating like a jackhammer as she stepped out of the heap of clothes on the floor and followed Leonie to the bed.

They got the rest of their clothes off in a hurry, and Sara couldn’t wait to get Leonie to come. To see her fall apart.

She had no idea what this was, or what Leonie wanted in the long run, but right now, it didn’t matter. They could deal with that later. Now she just wanted to make Leonie feel good. They crawled into bed and Sara was on top of Leonie at once. "What do you want?" she asked because she wasn't sure if she knew what was expected but fuck she'd try. For Leonie– she'd do anything.

"Fuck..." Leonie groaned and then,“Please fuck me with your fingers?” Her eyes were big, and almost shy. If Leonie was a bad girl, she didn’t show any sign of it right now, that was for sure. 

Sara happily obliged.

**You know my name?**

Every time Sara heard Leonie’s laughter, it was like everything got brighter. Sometimes she grinned like the  Cheshire Cat, and it made something clench in Sara’s chest. 

“What do you mean?” 

Sara knew she sounded slow when Emily, the girl next to her  flicked her gaze up to the ceiling as if she was asking for patience. Sara was familiar with that expression. It didn’t change the fact that she was confused.

She had been so lost listening to Leonie’s laughter, and watching her at the other end of the cafeteria, that she’d been distracted. She must have missed something important. 

“Sorry,” she said, “but what?”

Emily narrowed her eyes. “Have you heard the latest thing about that girl?” she repeated, slowly, as if Sara was too stupid to understand. 

She understood just fine. She just didn’t know what Emily was talking about. “What girl?”

“Leonie Richter, sweetie. Have you heard?” 

Sara dropped her sandwich on her plate, which gave her a moment to pick it up before answering. Leonie. Of course. 

When Sara had seen Leonie for the first time at Uni, the rumours about Leonie had already been buzzing in the cafeteria. They had said she was cruel. Rude. Fucking around. A nerd. However, Sara had taken one look at Leonie and decided that she didn’t care if Leonie was a bad girl or a nerd or whatever. Sara had liked her. 

Leonie had seemed cool. Beautiful. Long, dark blond hair and bright eyes. Kind of petite, but strong. She had stood out with her slightly strange clothes and her sarcasm, but she seemed  _ real _ . 

Sara didn’t dare to approach her, though, not at first. Still, she kept seeing Leonie around Uni and knew who she was. It was hard not to. Leonie was the one who wore dark clothes and hard makeup, who always sat with just one other friend and always was ignoring everyone else. She was definitely ignoring everyone at the lunch table where Sara used to sit with her own friends. 

“Sara?”  Emily stared at her impatiently. 

Sara picked at her sandwich. Her mouth was dry, her brain full of too many words. “Why do you think I’ve heard about her?”

“No particular reason.” Emily looked irritated. “Well. They say that she’s started to date that guy who’s making movies, Daniel or something. Poor guy. She’s going to break his heart.”

Sara thought the guy was called David, but she decided not to say anything. She stole another glance of Leonie and frowned. “Aren’t they just friends?” 

Emily just scoffed. “You’re hopeless, I don’t know why I bother, really.”

Sara shrugged. She didn’t get why Emily wanted to talk to Sara about this in the first place. It wasn’t exactly like they were friends, it was more like they used to sit at the same table at lunch. They were in the same group of people, that was all. 

“Do you know anything about it?” Emily asked.

Sara shook her head and took a bite of her sandwich. “It’s not like I know stuff about everyone around here, you know.” 

Emily looked her over. “Oh, please, Miss Popular,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Don’t pretend like you don’t get around. You know things.”

Sara blinked. Was that a subtle way of telling her that she was fucking around? Sara had no idea what to say. Maybe she was slow, after all. “I don’t think –” 

“Shh!” Emily interrupted, and Sara just noticed that Leonie walked past them, sending them both a cold stare. 

Shit. Did Leonie hear everything? Not that it mattered, really. It was pretty clear that Leonie hated Sara's friends, every single one of them and Sara too. Sara packed away her food, muttered a quick goodbye to Emily and left the cafeteria, feeling a sticky feeling, almost as if the weather was humid, although it wasn’t. Sara couldn't really blame Leonie for hating her or the others, because Leonie was kind of an outsider and Sara and her friends were… They were the popular ones. And yeah, the social hierarchy stuff was still a thing in university, and it was still complete bullshit. 

Sara hated it. She never felt like she was special because she had long, blond hair, and was sporty, could sing cool songs, wore the right clothes and dated cool guys. Still, it seemed like some of her friends thought like that. Like they were better than others because of their fancy clothes. It was somewhat better than high school in the way that there was no bullying, at least none that Sara was aware of. Her gang never bullied Leonie. They whispered about her, though, and spread rumours and made sure that their worlds never collided. 

Which was a lot like bullying, to be honest.

Emily’s question and that whole episode stayed on Sara’s mind the following days, although she wasn’t sure what bugged her more - the thought of Leonie dating that guy, or the cold stare Leonie gave her, walking by. No matter what, everything stayed the same. Leonie kept her distance. 

Sara tried once, to start up a conversation with Leonie, and invite her over to the table, but Leonie looked at her with surprise on her face before she masked it, a blank look replacing it. “I’m good, thanks,” she said, sounding like she meant it. She actually sounded kind of pissed, too. 

“But –” 

“Listen. Thanks, but no thank you.” 

Rude. 

“Okay.” Sara shut her mouth and turned around. For some reason, her heart was racing, and her cheeks felt warm. 

But then, Leonie said, "Sara… wait," and Sara stopped. 

Blood was rushing in her ears and she said something really stupid. "You know my name?"

Leonie looked at her like she the weirdest person she had ever met. "Of course I know your name. We share lectures and go to the same group, remember?"

Sara blushed, and felt like an idiot. “Of course.”

“You lost this,” Leonie said, and handed her the scarf that must have fallen to the ground. She still looked annoyed, like Sara was personally offending her, somehow. 

“Thank you,” Sara squeaked.

Leonie shrugged, but didn’t answer. As she turned and walked away, Sara couldn’t take her eyes off her. Leonie’s eyes were blazing while the rest of her expression was blank, and empty. Sara had never seen anything like it before. 

She managed to calm down and pull herself together, telling herself not to think more about it. Back at her table, her friends asked what in the world she was doing, talking to that weirdo girl who fucked everything that moved. Emily was especially eager to tell everybody about the rumours that she had heard.

Sara was used to taking a bit of shit from this gang, but this time, it felt like too much. For some reason, she wasn’t able to stop her heart beating faster. She didn’t know exactly why. She just knew she didn’t like it when they joked about Leonie like this. And Sara knew she wasn’t Leonie’s protector or anything, but she told them to shut up. 

“Can’t you just shut up and start behaving like decent human beings?” 

The others looked at her, surprised, and then they just muttered a little before they started to talk about something else. 

That was the end of it. 

Sara saw Leonie from time to time, in some of their lectures, or walking between the study halls and the cafeteria. Every time, Sara felt a little twinge inside that she couldn’t define. Leonie never looked back. Sara secretly wished that she would. 

Then, about a week after that, Sara heard something interesting. There was a rumor going around school that Leonie had dated someone, and that wasn’t usually a big thing, she was apparently fucking around, after all, but this time, it was with a girl. And again, Leonie had fucked the girl over and broken her heart. She was ruthless, they said.

Leonie had fucked a girl? 

Sara made sure not to look at the others at her table, trying her best to not appear at all interested in what was being said. The others were laughing like Leonie dating a girl was the funniest shit they'd ever heard, and Sara died a little inside. 

“Can you believe it?!” Emily said. “Isn’t that just gross?”

“Gross?” Sara asked, blinking.

Emilie rolled her eyes. “What if she tries to hook up with one of us?” she said slowly. 

“I don’t think that’s very likely,” Sara muttered, packing away her lunch. She had lost her appetite. 

Emily stared at her. “Maybe not you, of course. You two are too different. I mean, she’s a bitch but she’s smart as hell and edgy. You’re sweet and all but not something for her.” 

Sara swallowed. So, apparently she was sweet but not even good enough for Leonie, who these people viewed as an outcast. She was just a pretty face in their eyes, probably. She didn’t know how to respond, at all. 

The talk went back to Leonie and how weirded out everybody was, that she wasn’t straight. Every word felt like a stab in Sara’s chest. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but in the end she couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Shut up!” she hissed.

Everybody looked at her in stunned silence. And Sara knew she should leave it be, but she just couldn’t.

“You have no right to spread rumours like that, or to out her against her will. Just shut up, will you?” Her voice was a lot louder than she had intended. The others stared at her, shocked. 

Sara wasn’t the type to state her opinions on anything. She put as much authority as she could into the words, though, hoping that it would be enough. From the way they all nodded and stopped talking, it was at least a start. It probably didn’t help for all of it, but it made Sara feel a little better, like a warmth in her chest, and not just this cold feeling of longing and… fear.

She left the others, shaking with restrained anger, pondering about why she cared so much. Leonie didn’t care about her, so why should she care about Leonie? Her steps became faster and faster as her thought spun. She wondered if she didn’t have much choice in the matter. She felt drawn to Leonie, for some reason, and wanted to get to know her. Not because she hoped for anything to happen between them, not really. Well. Not just because of that. She just… She felt like something with Leonie tugged at her. Leonie seemed so cool, and so independent. Free. 

Sara wanted some of that. She wanted to get to know Leonie. Not that wanting made it more likely to happen. Leonie had made it clear that it wasn’t, and Sara was maybe pretty and dumb, but she got the hint.

So, she never dared to approach her. Not for a long time, anyway. 

**You don’t have to pretend that you want to get to know me**

Matteo was the one who finally brought them together, weirdly enough. He wasn’t even in the University. He was taking a gap year, but he still hung around with Jonas, Hanna and their crew, and Jonas constantly held parties and activities where they all met. 

“You gotta come to Jonas’ movie night, Sara!” Matteo said one day, in an unusual burst of energy. The two of them were just hanging around at his place, talking. 

“Why?” she asked. She did party with Matteo’s gang from time to time, or join their movie nights or other activities, but she didn’t always feel like she fit in with them all. She used to have her own small gang, back in high school. 

Matteo was fiddling with a little vase from his table. Since he stopped smoking he always fiddled with things. Or perhaps he used to do that before, too, but now it was easier to notice. “Hanna and the other girls are going to be there, too,” he said. 

“Yeah, Hanna told me,” Sara said, still hesitating. “What else?”

Matteo’s eyes sparkled. “Well, Jonas told me he has met some cool guys at Uni, and he wants them to get to know us all. Also, maybe you can do something different than singing and hanging around with your boring uni friends, or worse, dating one of those boring boys.” 

“I like to sing.”

Matteo nodded, and gave her one of his crooked smiles. “You sing beautifully, Sara, and you know it. I just think you’d like to meet more new people, is all I’m saying.”

Sara stared at him, knowing deep down that he had a point. It was annoying, but not enough that she wanted to make a fuss over it. “Fine.”

“Fine.” Matteo grinned.

Sara was glad she and Matteo had found this friendship after their very short dating period. He was one of the few people she could be herself with. She never felt stupid when she talked to him. He always listened, and paid attention to her. And he was gay as fuck. And single. The two of them could probably ogle at the same boys. They never did, though, and Sara never told him that she thought that she liked to ogle both boys and girls. She would tell him. One day. And then she might dare to tell others too, like Hanna. Matteo and Hanna were the only ones she imagined she could tell something personal like this to. She would never tell anyone of the people she had started to hang with in Uni, that’s for sure.

Except, perhaps that girl, Leonie. 

When Sara talked to Leonie for the first time, the movie night was just about to start, and Sara was entering the kitchen to find something to drink. Leonie was sitting in Jonas’ kitchen, talking to a vaguely familiar guy with golden skin, dark hair and a white shining smile. Cute guy. But Leonie was the one who caught Sara’s eyes. Leonie had dark eye makeup on and a that Cheshire cat grin and she talked to the cute guy and seemed to be ignoring that anyone entered the kitchen. 

Sara recognized her at once, of course. Leonie Richter. Leonie, who hated her, or at least hated everything Sara represented. The two of them were from different worlds. And now, the first time Sara really would get the chance to talk to Leonie, in Jonas’ kitchen, she wished all of that was different. Leonie looked so cool, and very intimidating. Leonie was even more beautiful close up, her cheekbones were ridiculous, and her hair shining like gold. She looked hot in dark blue jeans and a white button up.

Sara was a bit slack jawed and she was definitely staring, until the dark haired guy next to Leonie coughed and looked at her expectantly. 

“Hey,” Sara said, hoping her dread and awe didn’t show in her face. 

Leonie looked up at her, just as the boy next to her.

“Hey,” the guy said, and gave her his hand. He smiled a wide smile. “David. David Schreibner. A friend of Jonas.”

And it took a little while for the words to sink in, because Sara was busy stealing glances of Leonie, but then it clicked. Jonas had mentioned a David once or twice. And Emily and the gang in Uni had talked about him too. It had to be the same guy.

“Oh,” she said and took his hand. “You’re the David that likes to make movies.”

The guy looked down, smiling. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Hi. I’m Sara czyk. I went to school with Jonas, Hanna, and Matteo and… the others.” 

David smiled. “Cool. I went to school with Leonie here. She was my knight in shining armour back in high school. Without her, I would have had to run away.” He didn’t look like he was joking. 

Leonie smiled, like she was appreciating his comment, but she stared at Sara with a distant stare. “We’ve met before,” she said. 

Even if her voice was low and without warmth, a shiver went down Sara’s back. Sara nodded. “Yeah,” she confirmed, unsure about what to say next. “Leonie Richter, right?”

Leonie just raised an eyebrow. Fuck. 

Then Leonie turned to David. “You see, Sara here takes some psychology lectures with me. Some say she wants to become an actress.”

Sara blinked and stared at Leonie. What the fuck? How did she even know that? 

David looked from Leonie and back to Sara. “Oh,” he said. Whatever he meant with that.

Sara just put on a smile and shrugged. She really didn’t know how to handle this. Leonie was just so difficult to get. And now she looked at Sara like she expected something, Sara didn’t know what, though. 

“David is working on making a movie, actually,” Leonie said then. “Maybe he’s the next new hot director!” 

“Cool,” Sara said, smiling. If she hadn’t been so intimidated by Leonie, she might have wanted to hear more about it. Now, however, she looked over at Leonie. “Do you do acting stuff?”

Leonie looked confused. “No, I don’t.”

“She’s pretty brilliant at dancing, and I’m working on getting to film her,” David said, as if he was telling Sara a secret. Sara thought she could like this David. He seemed like he could fit in wherever. Maybe that was why he hung with Leonie and still was accepted by even the snobs in Uni. 

Sara kept her eyes on Leonie, and oh, she shouldn’t have done that because now she imagined Leonie dancing, moving her hips and stretching her whole body, and Sara’s brain almost short circuited. “I bet you’re good,” she said, in a hoarse voice, and fuck, how was it possible to be so hopeless?

The lighting was dimmed in the kitchen but Sara was almost positive that Leonie was blushing. She didn’t say anything, though.

“So, you went to high school with Jonas, Sara?” David asked. He was looking from Leonie to Sara with a smile and a curious look on his face.

“Yeah,” Sara nodded. “And Matteo and the others. Matteo’s my best friend. I hung a little with Jonas’ girlfriend, Hanna, too.” 

“And  _ yes, _ Matteo was that stoner guy we met earlier,” Leonie pointed out with a smirk, making David blush, for some reason. “You know… The guy fighting with the technological equipment in the living room.”

“He doesn’t smoke that much anymore,” Sara commented.

“Well, he still has the same vibe,” Leonie said, shrugging. 

“Right. Matteo,” David said. “Uh, I think I’m gonna –” He signaled that he was going to go do… something. Go back to the living room, perhaps.

Sara nodded to him and looked over at Leonie. Leonie didn’t say a word. She just looked at David with a mix of a frown and a smile. Like she was amused, but annoyed at the same time.

Sara shifted from one leg to another. “So. Weren’t we supposed to watch a movie?”

Leonie shrugged. “Yeah. But some technological issue happened.”

“Ah, the stuff Matteo is struggling with.”

“Yes. David and I were sent here to find some snacks.”

Sara looked at the empty kitchen table between them. “Right.”

Leonie almost looked a little embarrassed. “Alright, David and I were talking about something and… we forgot.” Leonie stopped, and looked at Sara  for what felt like a long time. Sara's stomach knotted up. She held Leonie’s gaze and tried not to squirm. 

“Listen, Sara” Leonie said, and Sara tried desperately to calm the fluttering in her stomach. “You don’t have to pretend that you want to get to know me, or anything. Just chill. You don’t need to help me find snacks or keep me company.”

Sara stared at her with wide eyes. What was she on about?

“I don’t have the time or energy for it,” Leonie continued. Her eyes were cold again.  “I don’t want to hang with people that are so weak-willed that they hang with idiots that walk all over them.”

Sara nodded. Message received. Leonie thought she was a tool.

“Right.” Sara cleared her throat, but her voice was still tight when she spoke. She stuck her chin out. “Fine by me. Just. Jonas keeps the snacks in that cupboard. And if we’re lucky, we can find some beer in the bottom drawer of the fridge.”

Leonie looked confused, like she had expected a totally different reaction. 

Sara shrugged. “We’re here to find snacks, right?” 

“Yeah…”

“Well, let’s do that then.” 

Leonie seemed to fight a smile, but the smile won. “Okay, you can help me carry this stuff into the living room, then. 

Sara was pleasantly surprised. Maybe Leonie wasn’t so bad, after all. Well. She was often quite horrible, but she had her moments. 

“Good.” Sara smiled back. “You’re a little dramatic, you know, telling me that I’m a tool and that I don’t need to get to know you. That’s some high school drama shit, right there.” 

Leonie winced. She got up from her chair, shrugging. “Well, to be honest, so far University seems like a bigger high school where everybody tries to appear more grown up than they are.” 

Well, wasn’t that the truth. 

“I think you just summed up most of adult life,” Sara smiled. “At least, according to my mom.” 

Leonie just looked at her, like she was weird. She probably was. 

They dug through the cupboard and the fridge and found some stuff they carried with them. “I know things are weird in Uni,” Sara commented. “The people I’m hanging with can be idiots sometimes. I’m sorry.”

“It’s just stupid,” Leonie shrugged.

“It’s not right how they spread rumours about you and that you were dating a girl and everything.”

Leonie looked at her with a frown. “Well, it’s not like I’m not out, or anything,” she said. “People wouldn’t have known if I didn’t want them to.” 

“Still–”

“Just… it’s no problem,” Leonie said, chin tight, and it was clear that she didn’t want to talk about it more. She was practically oozing  _ ‘don’t come with your weak apologies to me. _ ’ 

Sara clung to the snacks in her arms and shut her mouth. 

As they were going through the door to the living room, they both tried to enter at once, and Leonie bumped into Sara with her shoulder. Sara stumbled, and couldn’t help blushing helplessly. They were close. Like, close, close. Their arms were touching and for a moment, Sara was certain that she graced Leonie’s boob with her arm. It freaked her out. And gave her goosebumps all over.

Her crush was so stupid and embarrassing and it was a good thing Leonie would never know about it. Sara could never let her know.

“Sorry, my bad.” Leonie smiled at Sara and it was strained and almost… nervous (what the hell, why?). But she was still smiling, and looking at Sara, and… oh. Right. Words.

“No, it’s no problem.” It came out a little hoarse and softer than she planned but Leonie smiled more. Something new glinted in her eyes, and it was almost like she suddenly realised something.

Leonie held Sara’s gaze, and winked. Then she wiggled her hips, so they brushed against Sara’s thighs. “I don’t mind standing here with you all evening, but… it might get tiring in the end. You can go first.” 

What the fuck. Was that. Was that flirting? 

Sara stared into Leonie’s eyes while her pulse jumped and her mouth went dry.  “Thanks. Okay.” She was hot all over and felt like and idiot. She shouldn’t feel like this. Leonie was all sorts of bad stuff and she treated Sara kind of awful. Sara was annoyed with her. She needed to remember that, or Leonie would mean trouble. “I’m afraid the others would wonder if we blocked the door all night.” She laughed a shaky laugh. She even tried to wink. 

Good God, she was hopeless. 

“Right.” Leonie looked like she had expected something else. That Sara would be shocked or something? Appalled? Hah, if she only knew… 

Leonie bit her lip and there was a moment that stretched between them where Sara got the feeling like Leonie was trying to search for the right words but she was looking up at Sara and it was hard not to squirm under her stare and not feel hot and weird.

Sara knew she needed to pull herself together. She tore her eyes from Leonie’s lips. “Now, let’s go see if we’re going to see a movie at all, tonight,” she said, finally entering the living room.

“You’re not quite like I imagined, Sara Adamczyk,” Leonie mumbled behind her. Her voice was warm, and deep.

It was weird. Leonie usually didn’t talk to her like this at all, she just stayed away and avoided to look at her, and, well, Sara could take a hint. Actually, Leonie had just spelled it out, too, so she didn’t need any hints at all. 

And now, Leonie was close and expecting Sara to say something.

“Well, I think I can say the same,” Sara said, a little confused. Because, hell, Leonie hadn’t really been sweet so far. When she looked to her side, she saw that Leonie’s smile had faltered. 

“There you are!” Jonas shouted from the sofa, and Sara startled. “Finally some snacks!”

The gang was sitting scattered around, cheering and smiling.

“Oh god, yeah, I need some reward after that hassle,” Matteo chimed in and plopped down on the other end of the sofa. David sat down next to him, chuckling a little. Matteo looked at David under half lidded eyes and gave a crooked smile, and  _ oh _ . Sara knew that look. Matteo really liked this guy. And David seemed just as interested. He was practically sending Matteo smoldering eyes. 

Well, wasn’t that just great. 

Sara knew she should be happy for Matteo, but she couldn’t help feeling a hint of envy. Matteo was sweet, but he was a mess, and he still managed to catch this hot guy. Everybody found someone to love, and here Sara was crushing on someone who hated her. She always fell in love with the wrong people. She used to be a bad boy magnet, now she was a bad girl magnet, apparently. It was unfair, really. 

“Just put the snacks and the beer here,” Jonas said. “Thank you, guys!” 

Sara tried to push away her dark thoughts and put on her best smile. “Happy to oblige,” she said, and as Leonie brushed her arm with her own, she tried her best to shove away that fluttering feeling in her stomach. 

**Do you need saving?**

Sara and Leonie didn’t become friends on that movie night. They did share some smiles, and some awkward moments, and they did have a good time with their friends, but that was it. Leonie still seemed pretty skeptical of Sara, and Sara was… careful. 

Still. Something changed. Sara started thinking too much. She started thinking about dangerous things.

Earlier, she had noticed Leonie, and enjoyed looking at her. Her crush had just been something sweet that made her smile whenever she thought of Leonie. Now she struggled to stop thinking about her. 

Sara had dated a lot of guys, and fucked quite as few as well. And she liked boys. However, she liked girls, too. She loved the curves, the softness and the warm arms. She definitely liked Leonie, judging by the fact that she had these flashes of Leonie’s beautiful face and big eyes whenever she put her hand between her legs to get off. 

That had happened a lot, lately.

So yeah, she definitely liked Leonie.

"I think I'm bi, or something," she told Matteo, one evening they were hanging in her room. Sara on her bed, Matteo by her desk. The words stumbled out of her, as if she hadn’t used the last ten minutes to build up her courage. "Don't tell anyone."

"Yeah," Matteo said immediately, before coming over and hugging her. He almost looked a little proud. “Cool of you to tell me.” When he pulled away, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Sara told him. "I mean, it's fine..."

Matteo sat down on the edge of her bed, nodding. Usually, Matteo wasn’t the most perceptive guy, but this time, he was. He kept looking at her. "But?" he prompted.

Sara swallowed thickly. "I think I have this crush. And, I don’t know. I just need some time," she said. "To get used to the idea. I'll probably tell everyone in a few weeks or so. Not about my crush, but, you know. Feeling like this."

“Cool.” Matteo smiled, and his eyes lit up, reminding her of why she used to like him, back in the day. “So. Who are you crushing on then?” 

Sara shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. She hates me, anyway.”

And yeah, Leonie really did hate her – everyone knew that. Everyone in Uni, anyway. And apparently, Matteo knew that, too. 

“Oh, right! Leonie?” he asked, grinning.

“Wow, she does really hate me, doesn’t she?” Sara asked, horrified. “Did Jonas say something?” 

Matteo shook his head, smiling. “No, no, no. I just guessed it was her. You two had this vibe going on. David told me about how she and you are in totally different worlds at Uni, or something. Why do you think she hates you?”

“She just does. The people I hang with are sort of everything she hates. You know, popular kids. And she… well, everybody says she’s a bad girl.”

Matteo scoffed. “Bad girl,  _ right _ . I can’t say I like the sound of that gang of yours.”

Sara groaned, feeling awful. “I know, it’s just stupid talk. But she hates everything about me. She thinks I’m just a tool.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Matteo gave her his crooked smile. “Maybe you just have to find your inner bad girl and join her, Sara?”

As if. 

“Ugh.” Sara groaned, and leaned her head against the wall. It was all too much. “Why did I have to fall for her?”

Matteo laughed. This seemed to be a huge source of amusement for Matteo. Especially since it gave him a chance to bring up David. 

“Do you think they are together?” he asked, fiddling with his sweater. “Leonie and David?” 

Sara frowned. “I doubt that.”

“He might have someone, though.” Matteo paused. “We talked a little on that movie night, and it was really sweet. He’s cool.”

Oh. Right. Matteo must be really smitten. Sara was pretty sure it was reciprocal, too. Lucky bastard. She sat up a little straighter. “Why don’t you ask him, then? It’s the only way to know!” 

Matteo shook his head. “No. Forget it. I’m curious about Leonie, though. How are you going to get her?”

“Shut up, I’m not. If you think I’m throwing myself at someone who doesn’t seem interested at all, you’re so wrong.”

“You don’t know that she’s not interested.”

“She pretty much said so, straight to my face.”

Sara wasn’t sure if “not interested” were the right words to use, but Leonie really didn’t seem warm or inclusive, in any way. Sara already crushed too much on Leonie for far too long, and she couldn’t afford to let herself get hurt. 

“Hm.” Matteo didn’t seem convinced. He didn’t push it further, though. 

At the University, Sara tried to greet Leonie every time they saw each other. She even tried to have a conversation or two. Sara and Leonie bumped into each other at some of their common lectures, and Sara’s heart did this weird summersault thing every time she spotted Leonie in the same room. It shouldn't have been a surprise to see her there but it sort of was and Sara was never prepared for it, at all.

Nothing much changed, though. Mostly, Leonie's blank stare would meet hers and so Sara looked away, and tried to behave as casual as she could. She never succeeded. She just tried to keep her shit together, not stare at Leonie's distracting eyes or her hands or those lips that looked so good. 

Sometimes Sara still caught herself looking at Leonie during their lectures, and she looked at the way she sat, legs sprawled out like an invitation for Sara to crawl underneath and in between her thighs and...fuck. She got a lot of horny moments during lectures. She didn’t get how everyone couldn’t see how amazing Leonie was, how beautiful, with those eyes and the defiant glint inside them. Leonie didn't care what people thought about her, like she honestly didn't give a single fuck. Sara loved that.

And fuck if she wasn’t just adorable in her weird clothes and with her wide smiles. Half the time Sara didn't know if she wanted to wrap Leonie up in a hug, drown in her soft curves or let Leonie bend her over the nearest surface and finger her until she saw stars. It was all very very confusing. And well, maybe everybody did see how amazing Leonie was, because Leonie did get around, after all. Or so they said. Not that Sara listened to rumours, but she was well aware that part of it might be true, at least earlier. She hadn’t seen Leonie with any date lately though, and she had to admit that she was grateful for that.

She knew she shouldn’t bother, but she didn’t want Leonie to date others, or kiss others, even if it wasn’t her business, at all. Stupid crush.

From time to time, the two of them were forced to cooperate for some reason. Like when they ended up sitting next to each other in the lecture, and were told to discuss something. Mostly Sara was the one chatting away, although she didn’t get much response. 

One of these times, Sara took her chance to try to start a conversation again. "Hey, so..." 

Leonie lifted an eyebrow, like she had no expectations about what Sara had to say. 

"Have you decided what to do after this?"

A pink colour rose in Leonie’s cheeks. “After the lecture?”

“No,” Sara said, and gave herself a mental slap for not asking that instead. Then she could maybe have followed up with a question about having a coffee afterwards. Fuck. “No, I mean, after this year? Like, what are you studying? I take these psychology classes just to test it out, but I’m thinking about applying to–”

“The theatre, yeah, I know.” Leonie looked at her hands. 

“So what have you decided to do?” Sara asked. 

Leonie looked a little surprised by the question, blinked long eyelashes a few times like she was making sense of it before she said, "My dad wants me to study some more, but I don’t know. I think I want to take a gap year."

Leonie, who was so smart? Sara let out a small snort of laughter at that. Leonie' eyes narrowed, "Yeah, okay. Laugh it up. I'm useless and can be laughed at..." Leonie rolled his eyes.

Sara's heart sank. "I didn't mean– I thought you were..."

"Thought I was what?" Leonie asked, staring into her notes.

"Making a joke," Sara said.

Leonie frowned. "Why would I joke around with you? We hardly know each other."

Sara kind of died on the inside but tried to keep her face totally relaxed. She was pretty sure that nobody would be able to tell that Leonie had just made something clench inside her chest. "Fair point, Richter. Do we have more to discuss with this question?"

Leonie didn't even look at her. "No, I'm good."

So, that was that. Sara fumed with restrained anger as she left the lecture. Leonie treated her like shit, and she wouldn’t have it. Sara finally realised that it was best to forget about her crush on Leonie. For real, this time.

She didn’t get far before she heard her name. 

“Sara?” The voice was breathless. Leonie.

Sara turned, facing Leonie, and fighting the impossible hope that was burning inside and mixing with her frustration. “Yeah?”

Leonie stopped when she heard her harsh tone. “Hi. You forgot this.” She handed Sara her notebook. Her face was neutral, almost bored.

“Oh.” Sara felt the heat in her cheeks. “Thanks.” Ugh. Leonie was just being polite, nothing else. It was a good thing Sara had decided she was over her crush. Right.

Leonie cleared her throat. “I’m… uh, sorry for earlier. The whole gap year thing is maybe a sore spot with me, or something.”

“Really?” Sara asked, surprised, then pulled herself together. “I mean, no worries.”

Leonie tilted her head and looked at her. “No worries? So why are you pissed off with me?” 

“I’m not–”

“You always chat away before we leave the lecture, Sara, and today you left without a word. You’re pissed off.”

Sara sighed. “I just.” She didn’t know how to say it without sounding like an idiot. “I guess I thought you and I could joke together and stuff,” she shrugged. Something tightened in her throat but she fought it. Anger was still going through her, although it was more a simmer than a boil. It was enough to help her say what she needed to say. “I thought we were getting to know each other. But I guess I finally realised I was wrong. That’s all.”

She pressed her lips together. 

Leonie studied her closely. “And you’re angry because?”

Sara had to swallow to get rid of the tightness in her throat. “Well it’s fine that you don’t want to hang, but I don’t like it when you treat me like shit.”

Leonie blinked. She looked like she wanted to say many things, but in the end, she only said, “Okay.”

“Okay.” Sara breathed out. She still felt like something squeezed her in her chest, but she wasn’t fuming with anger anymore. Maybe this would be okay. Even if Leonie hated her. 

Leonie stared at her. “Right.” She frowned, looking a little confused. “Sometimes I don’t get you, Sara,” she said. “Do you want a coffee?” 

“You want to have coffee with me,” Sara deadpanned. 

“Don’t act like it’s something huge,” Leonie scoffed. “Do you want to?”

“Sure.” Sara followed her, feeling more confused than ever before. Didn’t Leonie just say that they didn’t know each other and that she wouldn’t ever share a joke with Sara?

They bought a coffee each and sat down at one of the small tables. Sara was nervous, and she didn’t know what the hell was going on. 

She took a steadying breath, and told herself it was worth it, just to figure out what was going on. She wasn’t convinced, but it calmed her a little. 

Leonie Richter stared at her over her coffee cup. “So,” she said. “What’s your deal, Sara?”

“My deal?” Sara folded her arms so Leonie wouldn’t see that her hands were shaking. “What do you mean?”

“Do you have some weird saviour complex or something, wanting to save me? Is that it?”

“No, what the fuck?” Sara frowned. “Do you need saving?” she asked next. “I mean, I know that people here in Uni are kind of horrible, but you seem to be doing great?”

“Great. Right.” Leonie looked around, and then she stared at Sara, closely. “Is it like…” she licked her lips - it was hella distracting - “Is it like a bet, or something?” she asked. 

“What?” 

“Is your gang going to jump out and shout surprise or something?”

Sara gaped at her for a long time before she could say a word. “What the fuck, Leonie? Of course not It’s not like we are in a high school drama, remember?” 

Leonie sighed, blushing. “I know. I just don’t get how you can hang with those brainless guys, Sara. Or, I don’t get how you can hang with them and want to spend time with me.”

Sara stared at her coffee. Leonie had a point. Sara often wondered why she hung with those people, too. It just felt safe to have someone to spend the lunch breaks with, basically.

“I know they aren’t great,” Sara admitted. “But they’re the ones I have. And they’re at least behaving somewhat okay lately…” Wait. “Or have they said something to you? Done something?”

Leonie gave her an interested look… before she shrugged. "I guess not.” She paused. “It’s not that bad, not really. I just… You are so different from me, Sara, I don’t get why you want to spend time with me.” 

Sara was starting to get tired of all this. “I just do. I don’t care that we’re different. I like you.” She blushed. Yeah, she had decided to forget her crush, but she couldn’t help admitting that much. 

Leonie shook her head, but then she smiled. “Okay. Well, I guess you’re not so bad, either, Sara.” 

Sara grinned. Wow, that wasn’t bad. “So. Friends?”

“Sure,” Leonie laughed. “Friends.” 

**Tell me, did David set you up to this?**

The following weeks Sara and Leonie hung together a couple of times, and not just in lectures. They went to a cafe to have smoothies one afternoon, and it went surprisingly okay. Sara struggled to hold Leonie’s gaze for more than a couple of seconds, but apart from that, things were alright. The smoothies tasted great. Leonie seemed to like hers, she finished it, giving a moan and leaned back, looking content and happy, licking her lips. 

And oh god, Sara got a very familiar tugging feeling in her belly, and she struggled to focus on their conversation. 

“This was a great idea, Sara,” Leonie said, smiling. 

Sara tried to cover up how flustered she was, shooting her a wide smile. “Yeah, right?”

“It tastes delicious, and it reminds me of having smoothies in the summer, when I grew up. Mom was so good at making smoothies that tasted of lazy summers.”

Leonie licked her lips, and Sara struggled to look away. “Cool.” She wanted to know so much more about Leonie, but she didn’t know what to ask. “I’ve always liked milkshakes, they’re so fluffy and sweet.”

She took another sip from her smoothie, and when she looked up, she met Leonie’s intense gaze. Then Leonie blinked. “Mm yeah, that’s true,” she grinned.  “So you’re a sweet tooth, are you? You know I’m not really that sweet, right?” She suddenly looked flustered, almost like she just noticed what she said. 

And, oh. Wow. 

“Is that…” Sara stuttered, chuckling a little. “Wow. Is this how you seduce people?” she teased. 

“I didn’t…” Blush was colouring Leonie’s cheeks. “It came out wrong.” 

“Right.” Sara gave her a fake disbelieving look. 

Leonie shook her head, smiling. “I blame your dirty mind, seriously.”

Sara chuckled then. “That’s probably right.”

Leonie suddenly got a serious look on her face. “You know that I’m not… It’s not like I seduce –”

“Oh, god yes.” It was Sara’s turn to blush. “Fuck. Sorry. I’m not saying that you’re a player or anything!” 

“Good.”

They looked at each other for a beat, smiling a little, and Sara wondered how the hell she was supposed to keep her feelings just friendly. 

Leonie looked away first. “So. How was it to go to school with this Jonas guy and his gang?”

Alright. That subject seemed pretty safe. “It was alright,” Sara smiled. “I mostly know Matteo, but I hang with the others from time to time, too. I’ve mostly lost contact with the others I hung with back then.”

Sara nodded. She was twirling her straw around in her empty glass. “So, what do you do on your free time?”

“Well, I sing, and hang with my theatre group. And I love to work out. What about you?”

“I don’t sing much –”

“But you dance.” Sara couldn’t forget that. She really hoped she would be able to see that, one day.

Leonie blinked a couple of times. “Yeah, I love to dance. And I do gymnastics. Sports, you know.” 

“Cool.” Sara couldn’t help smiling. It felt so nice to get to know Leonie more, and hear what she liked to do. “Maybe I can see you dance some time?” she asked, before she managed to stop herself. 

“Maybe I can hear you sing,” Leonie countered.

“Yeah, maybe.” Sara blushed. “Well, I have posted a song or two on Instagram, actually. So. That should be possible.” 

Leonie nodded, looking intrigued. She didn’t ask about seeing the videos, though, and Sara was grateful for that.

“Are you passionate about acting?” Leonie asked instead. ”You didn’t exactly attack David with requests to put you in his movies? How come you didn’t do that?”

“Uh, I didn’t think of it?” Sara said, confused. “And wouldn’t that be a bit too forward?”

“Well you wouldn’t be the first.” Leonie raised an eyebrow. “Several of the idiots you hang with have asked already. That wouldn’t be bad in itself, but it’s like they use him, to get famous, or something.”

Sara nodded. She could imagine that. ”You don’t have a great expectations to me, do you.”

Sara looked a little taken aback, but then she shrugged. “Just like you expected me to seduce people?”

Sara spluttered, feeling like an idiot. “That was just a joke!”

“I guess. Well, don’t take it personally, I rarely have great expectations.” Leonie smiled a sad smile. “So, what’s your favourite movie?”

Sara was relieved to go back to safer subjects again. Their talk eased into everything from movies and music, to all kinds of favourites. Sara realized that she loved chatting with Leonie like that. The talk was flowing, and Leonie was funny and slightly sarcastic and said what she meant. Actually, Sara felt like she had never had a friend like Leonie. 

They even had some things in common, too. They both loved sports, and they both had a shared love for horses, although Leonie kept her interest for longer. They both loved Beyonce,  Nicki Minaj and Billie Eilish . That was all superficial stuff, of course, but they also shared more personal things. Sara told Leonie about how her family struggled when her father had to get a new job. How lost she had felt, and how she kept falling for the wrong types, either boys who were assholes, treating her like a pretty face and nothing more, or types who turned out to be rather boring. That she wanted to feel safe with someone, more than anything. 

Leonie told Sara about her brother, that sometimes could be a little sensitive, but that she loved him more than anyone else. She told Sara about how she kept falling for the wrong people. “I know people think I just fuck around,” she said, “but I’ve just had bad luck. And I guess I’ve become somewhat jaded. Still. That’s nobody else’s business.” 

Sara learned a lot more about Leonie in those few hours than she had learned in months. All those things didn’t really help Sara’s crush disappear, though. 

As the evening ended, Leonie gave her a quick hug and smiled. “This was nice, but I didn’t seduce you yet, Sara. Disappointed?” 

Sara blushed, but managed to give Leonie a wide grin, hiding how flustered she was. “Girl, you’re hilarious… it’s too bad you’re such a dork.” 

Leonie bit her lip, pouting, but her glittering eyes revealed that she was amused. “Oh, I’m the dork, now? I didn’t realize a horse girl like you could cast judgement on somebody else.”

“You just said that you were a horse girl, too!” Sara protested, laughing. 

“I did,” Leonie nodded, grinning. “I’m busted, I suppose.” 

They said their goodbyes, and Sara felt like she was floating as she walked home. 

She and Leonie were becoming friends. And there was something… there was a tension between them too, right? She wasn’t just imagining things?

She tried not to get her hopes up, of course, but she couldn’t help being hopeful.

In the following days, Sara made an effort to keep things friendly and nice with Leonie. It worked, more or less. Sara’s crush was just as big as ever, but at least their talks were light and easy.

A couple of days later, Matteo invited Sara to another movie night, only this time, he, Jonas, Hanna, David, Leonie and Sara were the only ones there. It was nice, and fun, and quite hilarious to see how David and Matteo gave each other heart eyes all the time. 

“It’s so beautiful to hang out with him,” Matteo whispered to Sara as they met for a moment in the kitchen. His cheeks were pink, and his eyes shining. “I think we might actually… do something. I don’t know. We almost kissed the other day.”

“Yeah?” Sara hugged him. “That’s so cool, Matteo!” 

“Yeah.” Matteo was practically beaming, and it was almost strange to watch him like this. “David’s a little bit back and forth, but I still have hope.” 

“Good.” 

“What about you?” Matteo asked “Any luck?” 

Sara shrugged and smiled. “Nothing new with me.” 

Matteo’s smile turned crooked. “What about, you know, Leonie? She doesn’t date David, at least?”

Sara’s cheeks were suddenly burning. “No. But she’s not... it’s not like that. We’re becoming friends.” 

“Ooh,” Matteo grimaced. “Been there, done that. Crushing on your friend is no fun, Sara.” 

Sara blinked at him. “Oh. Who?”

Matteo gave her an exasperated look. “As if you don’t know already. Jonas, of course.”

And well, it wasn’t really a surprise. “Right,” Sara said. “It must have been like hell. Hanna and Jonas have been together forever. And they’ve been so boring, too. No mishaps, no nothing. How long did you feel like that?”

“Too long.” Matteo shrugged. “As I said, no fun.” 

“I know,” Sara sighed. “I’ll be fine, though, promise.” 

“Good.”

As they returned to the living room, the others were playfully arguing about something Sara didn’t catch. Jonas and Leonie seemed to team up against Hanna and David. Sara and Matteo joined them, and the movie was abandoned as they all started to talk about their favourite movies. 

It was really nice.

Leonie laughed and made jokes and for every time her face lit up, something twisted inside of Sara. She knew she was so fucked. She could tell Matteo and herself that she just wanted to be friends with Leonie, but it was all lies. She wanted so much more.

As the movie night ended, Leonie and Sara ended up walking the same way home, and Sara struggled to hide her nervous excitement as they walked, side by side. 

“Did you see how they crushed on each other?” Leonie asked, with a soft voice. Her nose and cheeks were red, sticking up from her scarf.

“Duh, yeah,” Sara smiled, shivering in the cold evening air. “I bet Matteo and David will be together before this week is over.”

Leonie grinned. “Maybe. David is so infatuated, but so scared. I think at least two weeks.” 

“We’ll see,” Sara laughed. “Matteo can be pretty impulsive you know, I bet he’ll make something happen.” 

Leonie bumped her shoulder into hers. “Or maybe we’ll be surprised. Maybe the least expected one ends up taking the first move.” She looked at Sara, and her eyes were glittering. 

Sara smiled back. “I’d like that.” 

They walked in silence for a little moment. Then, Leonie cleared her throat. “So are you seeing someone?”

Oh. Sara stared at her shoes in an attempt to seem unfazed by the question. “No. I’m not. What about you?” She looked quickly at Leonie. 

Leonie raised one eyebrow. “I’m a heartbreaker, haven’t you heard? Of course, not.” 

“Right.” When Sara smiled, it was partly because she was relieved. Scratch that. It was because she was relieved. She might not have a chance with Leonie, but she still preferred that Leonie wasn’t seeing someone else.

“It’s a pity for you that I’m immune to heartbreakers, then,” Sara teased.

“Oh, don’t do that,” Leonie laughed. “I’m weak for challenges.”

Sara struggled to tear her eyes off her. “I know,” she chuckled.

Her cheeks were burning. This was nice. Leonie was nice. They were becoming friends. Well, sometimes, like right now, Sara felt like there was a spark between them, but it was hard to tell. Was it just friendly teasing, or something more?

Maybe the only way to find out was to ask? 

Leonie’s place was first on their way, and Sara spent most of the way thinking about if she could ask about something like this, or not. In the end, she decided to just say fuck it– 

It was wholly uncharacteristic of her– Sara wasn't impulsive, she wasn't a free spirit. She was driven and she worked hard in school, and improvising was one of the hardest thing she did when she tried to do acting. She didn't go around saying fuck it before doing exactly what she wanted. She never did that!

But now… She was being almost silly and reckless, just because of Leonie Richter. 

So, as they stopped in front of Leonie’s house, Sara took a steadying breath, told herself it was worth the risk, didn't quite believe it, but opened her mouth, anyway.

“So, Leonie?” 

“Yeah?”

Sara clasped her hands together in front of her so Leonie wouldn't see that they were shaking. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Leonie studied her closely. “Sure? What’s up?

Sara stared at her, not knowing where to start. 

Leonie smiled a slow smile. “What? Are you trying to hypnotize me with your eyes, right now?”

“No... “ Sara blinked, it was impossible to hold Leonie’s gaze, and it felt like she was burning up. "I um..."  _ wanted to ask you out _ .

She didn’t say it out loud. The words were clear in her mind, but she couldn’t say them. Because it was stupid, so fucking stupid, what was Sara even thinking? Leonie hated her – or maybe not anymore – but she barely tolerated her, and she would never, not ever, date someone like Sara. The thought made Sara’s chest ache and for a second she was really afraid she might start crying right here and now.

"Hey… girl, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sara said. Her throat sounded scratchy and he swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I'm fine, just… I'm gonna go."

She turned to walk away, taking a few steps before she heard Leonie step out, closing the door behind her.

She said, "Sara...wait." and Sara stopped.

"Why don't you just..." Leonie gave a sigh, like this conversation was taking so much out of her. "Tell me what you want to talk to me about."

"Okay," Sara said, knowing he was about to give Leonie enough ammunition to either laugh in her face or completely ruin her reputation. Not that Sara really cared about her reputation. But she cared about Leonie.

She took a deep breath. “Do you want to go out some time? Like this weekend or...maybe the next one if you're busy. We could go see a movie… if you want."

Leonie blinked at her. And then a few more times for good measure. "You're asking me out?"

"Yes," Sara stated. Calmly and firmly– and not at all like she was going to pass out any second.

"Like a date?" Leonie had that confused look on her face again. 

"Yes," Sara confirmed. Again.

"Why?" Leonie blurted out, as if the idea of Sara asking her out on a date was the most popostorous thing she'd ever encountered in her life.

And it wasn't that out there, Sara felt. It was really really simple.

"I like you," she said.

Yup.

Cue the laughter, which– yeah, Sara had expected it but actually seeing it… fuck, it hurt.

“What? I can’t believe…” Leonie's head reared back as she shook, her eyes watering from her mirth, until she had to bend over and rest her hands on her knees… “Tell me, Did David set you up to this?”

Sara hardly heard her question. She had expected to be rejected but like a lot of things when it comes to Leonie– she wasn't prepared for it...at all. She stood frozen on the spot, unable to move for some reason as she watched her worst nightmare come to life. Then Leonie lifted her head, stood up straight, looking at Sara. The next moment, the laughter on her face just vanished.

"You're… oh god, girl. You look pale, what’s wrong?"

What was wrong? Fuck. Sara’s eyes were stinging, and she probably looked horrible. Sara hadn't actually realised that, thank you for pointing it out, Leonie, and it was really all Sara needed– to realize she had to get the fuck away.

“I didn’t mean…” Sara stuttered, “I’m just gonna… “ she stopped, and her body seemed to move, finally. She put one foot in front of the other, almost running down the pavement, just needing so much to get  _ away away away. _

She ignored the calls of her name, asking her to stop.

“Leave me alone,” she just said, and shook Leonie off her. 

She'd embarrassed herself and tomorrow everyone would know. Not just that Sara was into girls but that she was into Leonie, who couldn't just turn her down like anyone else but had to laugh in her face, too.

And Sara had almost fucking cried in front of her. Her cheeks were hot with shame and anger and her eyes stung. She wasn’t going to cry, damnit.

Fuck, she had told Leonie to stop treating her like shit, but did she listen? Ugh. Sara walked the whole way home, trying to breathe steadily and not start crying. The worst part was that she probably had lost something that could have become a friendship, too. 

Fuck.

**What are you doing here?**

It was pretty easy to avoid Leonie after the whole botched attempt at asking out/ laughing thing– Leonie didn't really go out of her way to try and talk to her, it was just sometimes – when Sara came upon her in the hallways and Leonie would square her shoulders like she was preparing for something. And what was that? It was Sara who was pining, not Leonie. It was Sara who had made a fool of herself. Mostly, Sara would just turn on her heels and walk in the other direction.

There wasn't any group work during the following weeks, much to Sara's fucking relief. Because they didn't really talk during those groups– Sara would just dreamily stare at Leonie' profile without Leonie noticing but obviously she couldn't do that now.

Another relief came from the fact that no one at Uni said anything to her about how she'd humiliated herself in front of the number one bad girl, Leonie Richter. No one knew, which meant that Leonie didn't tell anyone. 

After about a week, Sara figured, maybe she would survive. Yeah, heartbreak was fucking awful and she hardly ate or slept but she'd be okay in the end, right?

So maybe she was sort of in love with Leonie but the Leonie she thought she knew wouldn't have laughed at her like that– even if she didn't like Sara back, she wouldn't have done something like that. So maybe the Leonie that Sara crushed on didn't really exist and Sara wasn't really missing out on anything. Maybe - Sara told herself - she should be relieved he wasn't dating her.

And then Leonie showed up at her house.

"Sara, there's someone at the door for you," her dad called up the stairs.

Which surprised Sara since she didn't really hang out with anyone much outside of Uni. Yeah, Matteo came over sometimes, but never without texting her first. And there were parties and hangouts at houses left void of parental authority but as far as coming over to her house without warning? Yeah, that didn't really happen.

"Mom and I have to go to a meeting," her dad told Sara when she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"See you later, honey," her mom added.

"Bye," Sara told them, her eyes following her parents as they moved to the front door and past… Leonie Richter.

The sound of the door shutting behind her parents was deafening.

"Hey," Leonie said. She looked ridiculous standing there (in Sara's house!). And beautiful. Leonie tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, waiting for...what? Sara had no idea. Maybe for her to return Leonie' greeting? 

"What are you doing here?"

Sara didn’t know why she tried to seem harsh. Trying to save face was a futile effort at this point.

Leonie cocked an eyebrow, like she felt the same. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened on Friday. That was..." Leonie's brows contorted in confusion. "I don't even know what that was, girl."

"You being an asshole?" Sara volunteered, crossing her arms. "I mean, I know you think you're better than everyone else..."

"Me?" Leonie exclaimed. "You think I think–” 

"You do," Sara told her, still fueled with anger. "You act like you're so above it all– all of us commoners that you roll your eyes at."

Leonie suddenly looked pissed off. "You're gonna talk to me about commoners, Miss Popular?"

So not the point.

“Don’t call me that,” Sara muttered. 

Leonie’s expression softened a bit. “Fine, I won’t.”

“Fine.” Sara sighed. "Look, is this what you came here to do? Yelling back and forth, because–”

"No," Leonie said, sounding exasperated. "Like I said, I came to say I'm sorry. And to explain."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Explain?"

"The reason I laughed–” 

"Like I give a shit." Oh god, she did give a shit. She just didn’t want to hear more about it. She wanted to sink into the ground, actually. She felt so stupid. Why did they have to talk about this? 

"– the reason I laughed is because I found the idea that you liked me... ridiculous!"

"Obviously," Sara said, and she couldn’t help feeling a little hurt by it. She had thought there was a certain connection there between them, at least a spark of something, but Leonie had evidently not felt the same at all. 

"No, not like– I mean you..." Leonie gestured in Sara's direction. "...being interested in..." The hand waved at herself, "...me."

Sara frowned. "Why wouldn't I be interested in you?"

Leonie sighed, and rolled her eyes, and she looked exasperated. "You need me to spell it out for you?"

No, actually. Sara had a pretty good idea where Leonie was coming from. But still. Sara shrugged. 

“You and I are from totally different worlds, Sara. You’re the popular girl, and I’m the…”

“We don’t have to be anything we don’t want to be.” Sara muttered. “Dividing like that is complete bullshit, I thought– I thought you saw past that classification shit."

"So did I," Leonie said and she sounded almost… ashamed of herself. "Look, Sara..." She took a step forward, towards Sara. Sara’s heart went wild but she kept her mouth closed. The heat in her skin and the small sliver of hope in her stomach was just too much.

"I don't really know you,” Leonie said. “I thought I did but obviously I'm missing some stuff so… I don't know. If you still want to hang or whatever, maybe we could do that. Get to know each other, I mean. And maybe you can find out that I'm not a complete asshole."

"Fuck, sorry, I never really meant that you were an asshole," Sara said, voice soft because holy hell she didn't know what to do with the sudden hope that was building in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, but you did," Leonie corrected with a small smile. A different smile, like she was nervous. "I don't want you to think I am like that, though."

Leonie’s expression made Sara’s stomach flip. She took her own step forward, "You care what I think?"

"Apparently," Leonie said, like it was as much of a surprise to her as it is to Sara. And to say that Sara was surprised, well... fucking understatement. 

Leonie really wanted to do this? All the possibilities spun in Sara’s head, and her heart beat wildly in her chest. She did an attempt at appearing cocky. "You're paying," she said. "For the movie. If that’s what we’re doing." She put her chin out. ”It’s maybe old fashioned to pay for each other but this is for being an ass.”

"Sounds about right," Leonie replied, her warm eyes smiling back at Sara. ”I’d love to go to watch a movie with you. Or go dancing. I’d love to do anything.”

Sara absolutely did not swoon. “I’d like that, too.”

Leonie sighed, smiling. “God, it’s really not cool to be so cute and charming, Sara. Not fair.”

Sara laughed. “You’re the worst,” she said, returning Leonie’s smile.  And it probably was way too soon, but she couldn’t help asking: “Do you want to stay a little?” 

“Yeah,” Leonie said , her voice going soft and almost shy . 

“Cool.” 

They stared at each other, and i t was like everything vibrated between them. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Leonie suddenly asked, and wow, Sara didn’t see that one coming. 

“Now?”

“Yeah. I feel like I owe you a dance,” Leonie smiled offering Sara her hand. 

It was terrifying but Sara's hand found Leonie's, and she pulled her close. “But… what about music?”

“Why don’t you sing something?” Leonie smiled at her, with her almost-perfect white smile and those eyes that Sara loved bright and warm.

Okay, then. 

Sara’s mouth was dry and she had to swallow a couple of times. But then she went for it. They rested their hands on each other’s hips, and started to swing together, right there on the living room floor. And Sara sang, “ _ When it hurts, but it hurts so good, Do you take it? Do you break it off? When it hurts, but it hurts so good Can you say it, can you say it? Your love is like, na na na na na na na...” _ And it wasn’t easy to find the rhythm, but it worked, and Leonie looked at her like Sara was the whole universe, right here in her arms.  Leonie flowed in the dance, and it was like Sara got to see her body truly speak for the first time. Leonie was usually quite guarded, but now it was as if her sensuality burst through all of her movements, showing her beautiful soul. Sara followed every move, trying to find the same groove. 

Their eyes met and Leonie dropped her eyes momentarily before looking again, her head tilted to one side and a hopeful smile playing on her lips. She put her hands around Sara’s neck, pulling her closer, until they were cheek to cheek and hip to hip. 

Sara sang the bridge into Leonie’s hair, holding her close, trying to pour all her shaky feelings into the song.  _ “Wide awake through the daylight, would you hold me like we're running a yellow light? Reach for you with my hands tied, are we dancing like we're burning in paradise?”  _ And she couldn’t sing anymore. She couldn’t dance. Leonie was so warm in her arms, and Sara couldn’t hold back any longer. She pulled back and met Leonie’s eyes. 

Leonie looked up at her, and there was a new intent in her eyes as she cupped Sara’s cheek.  Sara leaned down slightly and pulled Leonie to her, before she could overthink it, or panic; and it was a soft kiss, sweet. Sara pressed herself to Leonie’s body and let out a slow sigh. Her body trembled and euphoric warmth rushed through her. Leonie's kiss was unlike any she'd known– passionate and firm, but soft and pliant. 

Sara was breathless with delight. She hadn't expected Leonie to be as soft and sweet with their first touch. After the way Leonie had looked at her from time to time, she half-expected to already be bent over and right in the middle of it. Leonie's gentleness was proving more powerful than she'd expected.

Leonie. This was really Leonie, who wouldn’t believe that Sara was interested, but who chose to stay, anyway. Leonie, who Sara had been dreaming of so many times. Sara’s entire body was taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with nerves, and lust.  She latched onto Leonie with all the longing and yearning she’d carried inside for such a long time.  She  moved her hand from Leonie’s cheek to the back of her head, her fingers tangling in Leonie’s long, shiny hair, lightly pulling her into her, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.  She didn't want to rush into anything, but the want and heat within her, the wetness, was driving her to kiss harder, to open her mouth and let her tongue explore Leonie's mouth. 

Leonie kissed her cheek, then her neck, and ran her hands over Sara’s arms, her back, her neck. Sara tried not to moan, not to whimper. “Leonie,”she choked out, kissing Leonie over and over.

“Yeah?” Leonie stared at her. She was so beautiful, with red cheeks and puffed lips.  “Are you sure about this?” Leonie asked, sounding wrecked. 

“Yes!” Sara kissed Leonie, again. It was way too soon, of course. They were supposed to get to know each other better. Sara just couldn’t help herself. Because, fuck, what a kiss. Leonie’s soft lips and tongue we're causing Sara’s body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through her veins, warming her. “I’m sure. And you?”

“Hell, yes.” Leonie’s voice was shaking a little.

“Good. Just –” Sara faced Leonie, staring into her eyes. Fuck, she wanted more. So much more.  "Come on," she said, dragging Leonie with her. And Leonie followed.

That was how they ended up in Sara’s room, with Sara pressing Leonie into the bedroom door, kissing her, imagining everything she wanted to do. 

She couldn’t believe it was really happening, but it did.  And Sara couldn’t get enough. Their kisses were wet and rough and it was tender and hot and desperate. It was so desperate, Sara couldn’t control the sounds she was making. She couldn’t help but try to get closer, impossibly closer.  Leonie mumbled something about Sara’s parents, but Sara couldn’t care. She didn’t care about Leonie being a so called bad girl or heart breaker, either. She just wanted Leonie, so badly. 

Then Leonie dove between her legs and licked her like nobody ever had done before, and Sara shook and moaned and certainly came as hard as she never had done before. 

Afterwards, Sara got to show Leonie what she could do in her bed. 

It was all surreal, in a way. Getting to finally experience Leonie's body, finding out that it felt as good as it had looked, inflamed Sara, causing her to kiss Leonie deeply, with more purpose, and the two of them clung to each other on the bed.

"You're  _ so _ beautiful," Leonie said, quietly.

" _ You _ are beautiful," Sara murmured, so quietly she almost didn't hear herself, her voice breaking. Her lips brushed against Leonie's. Lips slipped gently, tenderly together, warm, wet, quiet. Two bodies, aware of each other’s heat, pressed against each other.

"You're shaking," said Leonie, her breath warm and damp on Sara's lips.

"You too," said Sara, conscious of her arms full of warm Leonie. Sara felt Leonie's accelerated heartbeat. Sara's fingers found their way into Leonie's hair, and across her scalp, and her shoulders, and across her upper back, her mid back and waist, lower... Sara's hands, just as in her fantasy, found the soft curves of Leonie's behind, and gave a gentle squeeze.

Sara parted her lips and, cautiously, slipped her tongue into Leonie's mouth. Leonie made a tiny noise, like how a moan or a sigh would sound if your mouth was full of someone else's tongue - little vibrations running through Sara's mouth, a rush of warm breath on her top lip - and ran a hand up into Sara's hair, gentle pressure on the back of her head.

Leonie's tongue, hot and wet and  _ moving, _ gently slid against her own. Her breath, hot and damp on the left side of Sara's neck, ticklish, tingling. “God, I’ve wanted this for such a long time.” Her lips, barely touching Sara's neck, little sensitive kisses upwards, behind Sara's earlobe. A whisper, hot and breathy and secret, in Sara's ear. "Thinking," said Leonie, slowly and distinctly, "about you fucking me."

Sara moaned.

Leonie gently closed her lips around Sara's earlobe, sucked, and let go. "Would you really like to fuck me, Sara?" she asked, again.

"Yes," Sara breathed. To be honest, Sara could imagine doing anything with Leonie. And she really liked the idea of Leonie fucking her. Still, it gave her a thrill to think about fucking Leonie. 

Leonie was grinning, her eyes just slightly narrowed. "What would you like to do to me?"

Sara smiled. "Anything you want."

"What do  _ you _ want to do to me?"

Sara swallowed. Her mouth was so dry, and her skin felt overheated. "Um." She kissed Leonie on the cheek, and her fingers found their way between Leonie’s legs to her opening and she could feel her movements make Leonie’s outer lips slide and open slightly. "I want to make you come." Sara slid her index finger along the groove of her swelling and moistening pussy.

Leonie shivered in her arms. "Yes," she breathed. "Oh, fuck, that’s good," She sighed and her legs eased wider, encouraging Sara to continue. Sara rubbed her gently and her fingers dipped inside her, just a little, running the length of her. Back and forth, her fingers a little deeper each stroke, Leonie’s pussy growing wetter and hotter. Sara straightened her index finger and pushed it slowly inside her.

"Oh god!" Leonie gasped, and pushed her hips up, thrusting against Sara’s hand, driving the finger deeper; she was so hot and slick and tight inside. Sara began to pump gently, sliding in and almost out. Leonie grasped Sara’s breast to rub and squeeze her very hard nipple. Sara leaned forward to kiss her deeper, and Leonie groaned and opened her legs wider.

Sara rubbed Leonie’s clit with her thumb and Leonie gave a sudden, growling gasp into the kiss. Sara edged herself down slightly to get a better angle and resumed her finger fucking, this time letting her thumb run gently back and forth over her clit. There was a soft wet sound with each stroke as her hand mashed into Leonie’s folds.

Leonie pulled her up so they faced each other. Her hands dug into Sara’s hair, and then she kissed Sara’s open mouth. “I want to touch you, too, can I?”

“Yeah,” Sara breathed, easing down beside Leonie and spreading her legs. She felt Leonie’s hand groping down, sliding between Sara’s legs. Leonie’s fingers slipped over her slick mound. 

It felt so good. "Oh fuck, yeah, fuck me with your fingers, too," Sara moaned and Leonie took her at her word as two fingers parted her outer lips and pushed deeper. “Touch me all you like.” 

They were lying on their sides, facing each other, kissing and trying to give each other room to move, and Leonie began to fuck her with her fingers, the rhythm of her thrusts in time with Sara’s fingers in her. Their panting breaths followed the same rhythm, interspersed with occasional gasps and moans that were becoming louder in the silent room.

Leonie seemed to get lost in the sensations as her fingers slid out of Sara. Sara missed the feeling at once, but Leonie’s moans and the blissed expression in her face made Sara shiver with pride. She did this! She made Leonie feel this good! Sara’s fingers were slick when she felt a spasm within Leonie that momentarily clamped around her fingers. 

“Close,” Leonie sighed, and Sara pressed her thumb harder, rubbing her clit mercilessly. “So good! Too good for me!” Leonie’s gasping moans grew louder and faster until, suddenly, her hips bucked as her back arched and she groaned deeply. Sara kept working her until she shuddered and blinked her eyes open. Fuck, that was hot.

Leonie was back on Sara in seconds, still panting as she pressed her fingers inside of Sara again, curling her fingers, finding that right spot that made Sara tingle and burn inside. She couldn’t quite believe it, but she was starting to feel the faint promise of a second orgasm. Their first time together, how was it even possible?

Sara let that thought go and buried her head in Leonie’s shoulder. This was Leonie. It really was. Sara held on as well as she could, and Leonie pressed again and again, making Sara whimper in pleasure. Leonie’s head dipped forward and Sara could feel Leonie’s lips close around her hard nipple as she started to suck it, sending more tingles through her and Sara felt the first tension of her orgasm beginning to build deep inside of her.

Sara was so lost in her sensations. She brought her hand to her mouth, smelling Leonie on it, sticking her fingers in her mouth and resting them on her tongue. Filling her world with the taste and sound of sex.

Leonie’s fingers thrust inside her and Sara felt open wide to allow her deeper as she thrust and ground against Leonie’s hand.

A sudden jolt, like an electric shock passing inside of her, made her gasp. She barely had time to take a breath before her orgasm came crashing. If the first was like a little spark, this was the lightning, arcing through her in a long, sustained, jagged bolt of pure pleasure.

“Fucking hell,” Sara breathed, trying to still her racing heart.

Leonie giggled a little as she withdrew and snuggled closer. Her hair was sticking up and her neck was flushed. She looked beautiful. 

Sara loved seeing Leonie so pleased. The others had never seen Leonie like this; so free.

Sara smiled a blissed out smile and brought her lips to Leonie’s and they kissed softly and slowly. They cuddled close, holding each other, warm and contented. Sara  kissed Leonie’s cheek, then laid her head down on Leonie’s shoulder, curling one arm laxly around her other shoulder. 

Leonie kissed Sara’s cheeks, her jaw, her throat. Settled closer to her. Sara felt a wave of relief wash through her, relief and affection that was so deep and real that she felt her chest twinge a little. She had more than half expected Leonie to get up and leave.

But right now she was lying right here at Sara’s side, body pressed warm and solid against hers, and so Sara focused on that, curling her arm around Leonie’s shoulders in return and turning her head to press her lips into Leonie’s still damp, desperately tousled hair.

Leonie smiled a little against her shoulder, skimmed her hand lightly down over Sara’s belly. 

Sara sighed. She felt so good and relaxed, and dead tired. She loved this. Leonie… God, Sara was completely gone for his girl. 

Their eyes drifted closed as the contentment of the bliss filled them. Or Sara, at least. Although Leonie seemed pretty happy and sated, too. They cuddled drowsily, touching fondly and talking a little. About the future. About studies, work and dreams. Silly memories and fun moments. Sad memories. Everything.

It was only as they were lying there in Sara's bed together - Leonie napping contently, softly breathing air against Sara's chest - that it all came rushing back. Sare looked at her desk, and her books, and she realised that she had forgotten one important thing. What about her gang in Uni? What would they think? Did she care? 

She suddenly realised that, no. She didn’t care, at all. With Leonie by her side, people could say what they wanted. Leonie was everything.

Sara wasn’t brave. She didn't know how she could possibly tell everyone– and become herself, and not just the “popular girl.”

But she knew that she had to.

**We did sort of see it coming**

“Can I lick you?” Sara whispered in the morning, heated in her skin and wanting. Waking up next to Leonie had made her warm and full of lusts and ideas. 

And Leonie didn’t object at all. “Yes,” she whispered. She was lying on her belly, cuddling her pillow, looking cute and sleepy. 

As Leonie was already face-down, Sara bent to kiss and lick the hollows behind her knees and she gave a little shiver. 

"So good," Leonie purred over her shoulder, "I've always liked that." 

So Sara gave her a few more minutes of kisses behind her knees before crawling between her legs, kneeling behind her and kissing and licking her way along her inner thighs. Leonie raised her hips a little to give her a good view of her naked pussy which glistened wetly. Sara hesitated, not knowing what to expect, but the urge to lick her was overwhelming. She pulled Leonie up on her knees to get better access, parted Leonie’s labia, briefly admired the delicate inner lips and rosy colouring, then used her tongue.

Leonie tasted tangy and sweet and strange, and Sara loved it. She loved having Leonie on her knees before her, too. 

Sara felt the tip of her tongue sinking into the deep, hot, flavorful opening of Leonie, then the slick folds of her labia on either side, then - with an accompanying "Ah!" from Leonie - the tiny bump of her clitoris.

She moved her tongue in a tiny circle, running her tongue first leftwards between Leonie's labia and her clitoral hood, then over the top and down the other side, through those sweet, fragrant folds - then, with an impish grin, Sara flicked her tongue upwards, just once, directly against the sensitive nubbin of Leonie's clitoris.

Leonie gripped the bed, her back arching.

Sara grinned, closed her eyes, and buried her face in Leonie's pussy.

"Oh, God!" Leonie gasped.

Sara held on to Leonie’s thighs and dove into her, with her tongue and mouth, relishing the differences in texture, heat and flavor between one area and the next. She straightened her tongue, opened her mouth wide, settled her teeth on Leonie's pubis and pushed her tongue through a circle of tightness and inside Leonie, as deeply as she could.

"Oh,  _ Sara! _ " Leonie groaned. “Oh fuck, I wanna see you.”

Sara moved back as Leonie turned around so she was on her back, staring at her. Suddenly her hands were in Sara’s hair. 

Sara watched Leonie, writhing on the bed, her breasts shaking. She dove in again, stroking her hands over Leonie. Then she tightened her grip on Leonie's hips, swirling her tongue around inside her, divided equally between exploration and giving pleasure. She felt Leonie's movements around her tongue; little shifts and squeezes. Her light, tangy flavor brightened and intensified as Sara pushed deeper, determined to taste every inch of her. New flavors emerged; musky, dark, intimate. So lost was Sara in her own world of Leonie's heat and womanly wetness that she almost didn't notice Leonie's moans coming faster and louder, her vagina tensing, her hips writhing. 

Sara pushed her face against Leonie, pressed her nose into her pubic hair, slid her tongue deeper until it almost hurt.

“More,” Leonie gasped. 

Moving back, Sara slid her fingers into Leonie and played with her as she began to lavish a series of kisses on her belly, chest and all the way up to her neck. As Sara did so, she reached beneath her with her free hand and sought out her clit, caressing tenderly. Leonie was shivering a little now and moaning softly. The hot, wet walls of her pussy clenched down on Sara’s fingers and then she came, hard and fast. She shook and trembled, enveloping Sara’s fingers. Finally the convulsions spread out, faded, leaving behind only little tremors and aftershocks. 

Panting a little, Leonie reached for Sara and hugged her tight. Sara closed her eyes, leaned in, touched Leonie's lips with her own, bringing up her wet left hand and hugging as close as she could, pressing herself deeply against Leonie, warm and supple and damp with sweat.

Leonie slipped her fingers into Sara’s pussy, working her quickly. Soon Sara was moaning and clenching down on Leonie’s fingers, tightening and gripping around them. She moaned as she felt the slippery friction inside and out, tingling, warming. Then Leonie’s thumb found her clitoris, and Sara moaned, pulling Leonie close.

Her hips were writhing, everything building inside her. 

She felt Leonie’s thumb on her clit, two fingers sliding up inside her, a third finger gently gripping between her buttocks, pressing against her hole, and oh, fuck… The surprise tightened her around Leonie’s fingers, brought a rush of oxygen into her lungs, threw the first wave of her orgasm against her like a tsunami, and hurled her into bliss.

Afterwards, Sara was lightheaded with the rush of feelings going through her. She wanted to stay there, with Leonie, forever. But they had to get up and out, and so they did. 

“I know we probably should talk,” Sara breathed, as she put on a t-shirt she could wear on her way to the bathroom. “About what this means.”

“Probably,” Leonie nodded, searching for her own clothes. She looked flushed, and sated, and a little nervous, perhaps.

Sara worried her lower lip between her teeth. “We gotta get going, though, we have a lecture. So. Shower. And breakfast.” 

Leonie smiled at Sara, the smile fond and content. She pulled Sara close and let her lips brush against her cheek. “Yeah, I know. So. Later, then?” 

“Yeah.” Sara nodded. “Later.”

They tiptoed to the bathroom and took turns in the shower. And the weird thing was, Sara wasn’t too worried. She didn’t know what this thing was that was happening between them. She didn’t know what Leonie wanted. But she knew it was worth it, no matter what. 

“I’m glad you stayed, you know,” she whispered as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen, hand in hand. 

Leonie smiled then, a bright, shining smile. “I’m glad I stayed, too.”

And Sara couldn’t help it, she pulled Leonie close and kissed her quickly, earning a smile and a blush on Leonie’s cheeks. 

If her parents wondered a little when she brought Leonie down for breakfast, at least they didn’t say anything. Sara was grateful for that. She didn’t think her parents would mind, but she wasn’t ready for that talk, just yet. 

Leonie seemed to pick that up, since she kept the PDA pretty light. They ate their breakfast, sharing secret gazes and smiles, and then they got ready to go to the university. 

Sara was nervous. She wasn’t brave. And walking to the lecture,  hand in hand with Leonie, was one of the bravest things she had ever done. She didn’t know how people would react, and she didn’t know at all how she would handle it.

“Is it okay if people see us like this?” she asked.

“Yeah, I want that,” Leonie said. “If it’s okay with you?”

“Absolutely, yes. And, uhm, can we hug? And kiss?”

Leonie stared at her, licking her lips. “We can do that.” And then Leonie was on her, kissing her hotly. “One before we meet everybody,” she breathed into Sara’s mouth.

Sara nodded and tried not to get totally lost in the kiss. It was hard, because Leonie’s lips were so soft and her embrace so warm and when they pulled away from each other, they were both breathing hard and blushing.

The lecture went on as usual, and it was strange how everything was just the same, even if Sara’s world suddenly had turned upside down. Nobody seemed to care that she held hands with Leonie. Sara couldn’t believe it. She just sat close to Leonie and tried to focus as much as possible. Which was almost not at all. She tried not to worry about the reactions from her friend group. 

Surprisingly, Sara’s gang didn’t seem to react much when the two of them showed up together at lunch. 

“You’re together?!” Emily said, looking a little awkward, but not directly negative, at all. “Hey, congrats!” 

Sara didn’t know how to answer that. She just kept holding Leonie’s hand.

“We did sort of see it coming,” one of the others pointed out. 

"Really?" Sara asked. She saw a mirroring bewilderment mirrored in Leonie’s eyes. 

Leonie cleared her throat. “I seem to remember that you guys thought it was funny as hell that I went out with a girl, just a couple of weeks ago,” she said dryly. “And there was some rumours about me breaking her heart, too? Where did that come from?”

Silence filled the hallway. 

Leonie shook her head. “We just stopped dating, assholes, no hearts were broken in the process.”

Sara didn’t know any of that, but she nodded and squeezed Leonie’s hand. “I don’t get how you guys could talk shit about –”

She was interrupted by one of the others. “Yeah, well, that wasn’t good. Sorry about that. But when we figured out that you had this thing going on –”

“We didn’t–” Sara paused, looking at the faces before her. She was feeling slightly lightheaded. "You knew? That I liked Leonie?"

“You were jumping in to protect her all the time, Sara,” Emily said, sounding a little stiff. “So yeah.” 

In the end, the gang said they were sorry for talking shit about Leonie. They talked about being nervous in a new place. They talked about misunderstandings. Sara didn’t really buy it all, but she let it be. Sara didn’t plan to be spending much time with any of them, anyway, and next year, she was going to theatre school. Also, Leonie had been very clear on not bothering about this group of people at all. So. Sara could afford to just let it be. 

Sara and Leonie left, saying they were going to study, but heading home instead. 

“That was… anticlimactic,” Sara said to Leonie, leaning into her as they walked.

“Interactions with stupid people are rarely satisfying,” Leonie commented, dryly. She hugged her. “How does it feel to be out, though?”

Sara smiled a little, thinking. “Okay, I suppose. Although I don’t really care what those guys think of me. I think it will matter more to tell others, like Hanna. I already told Matteo, and that felt pretty great.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean,” Leonie smiled. She stopped, and kissed Sara on the cheek. Her eyes got a new serious expression. Almost like she was nervous. “So. You and I. We’re really together? We didn’t really get to have that talk.”

Sara blushed. “Right. I just grabbed your hand and acted like we are a couple.” 

“I didn’t really mind that,” Leonie said, softly.

And God, that gave Sara hope. But she still didn’t know for sure. They really needed to talk. 

Sara took a deep breath. “Okay, good. Uhm. So. What now, then?”

There. She finally asked. Her heart beat so loud that she hardly could think. 

Leonie looked at her, and her eyes were warm. “I want to be with you, Sara. I want to try this, for real.”

The sudden relief made Sara dizzy. She released her breath. “Good,” she said, and she couldn’t help grinning. She was probably giving Leonie the sappiest face in the world. “That’s what I want, too.” 

“Good.”

They kissed, and Leonie’s kisses were soft and sweet and perfect. Sara sighed, and felt relieved, and so happy. A part of her could still not believe it, but this was really happening.  Sara wondered if she  had ever truly been in love before, but she had a feeling the dangerous pounding of her heart, and the fluttering in her stomach, and the warmth beneath her skin, meant she was. She probably had been for a while. 

Leonie pulled back, and came with a strange sound. “Oh, look who’s there!” 

Sara turned her head to follow her gaze and saw some familiar figures at the bus stop. “Matteo! And David!” she said, and greeted the boys as they walked over to meet them. “Hi guys!” 

Matteo was blushing a little, and he was holding David hand, and it didn’t take a long time before Sara connected the dots. “Oh wow. You guys finally got together?” she asked. “Congrats!”

Matteo grinned, looking a little sheepish. “Yeah. I wanted to tell you, but I haven’t seen you in a couple of days.” 

Sara just laughed, as Leonie gave David a hug and congratulated him. 

“Damn, you finally did it, then?” Leonie said.

David shook his head. “It was Matteo. He basically told me to get a grip and kiss him.”

Matteo laughed, nodded and flashed them a cheeky smile. “I did.” 

And shit, the pair of them were adorable together. If Sara hadn’t been so happy right now, she would have been green with envy. 

She noticed that David was looking at her, and Leonie, and a slow smile grew on his face. “Now, girls, what have you two been up to?” 

Matteo’s head snapped up from where he had been kissing David’s neck, and he stared at Sara. 

“Sara? Is it true?” He seemed to suddenly notice them holding hands. “Are you guys finally finished pining for each other?” 

Sara had to laugh. She met Leonie’s gaze. “I think we are, yeah.”

Leonie nodded, grinning. 

“Wow,” Matteo laughed. “Happy ending for the bad girl and the popular girl, then, huh?” 

Sara smiled.  Right in that moment, everything felt just right. Leonie was warm and safe next to her, and Sara was just where she wanted to be.  She knew very well, just like the others, that Leonie and she was much more than those labels. So she could afford to say, “Yeah, happy ending for the bad girl and the popular girl.”

  
  
  
  


_ The song Sara was singing: Astrid S - Hurts So Good  _


End file.
